


【翻译】Love you when I'm drunk

by gottahaveu



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottahaveu/pseuds/gottahaveu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尊礼短篇系列。BL。没有特别的主题。开始的题目是“意欲无止”，不过我猜Mika的歌名会更适合一些。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 报应（Karma）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love you when I'm drunk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030919) by [Tsumichama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumichama/pseuds/Tsumichama). 



昨夜是仅有的宗像允许周防留下过夜的几个夜晚之一。当然，比起“同意”，有人更愿意说是“盛情邀请”，而对宗像来说，他只是太累了，懒得像以前欢爱过后所做的那样把他扔下床。文件和与政府官员们永无止境的会议让他的白天非常引人疲倦。而工作结束后过量的饮酒以及和某个野蛮人的会面让他的夜晚同样引人疲倦。和周防相处总是给自己找麻烦，无论是精神上——由于他那令人难以忍受的品行，还是肉体上——由于……不管那叫什么。  
因此，也就难怪宗像总是在“不管那叫什么”以后很快睡着了。在这样的夜晚后的早晨，周防总会叫宗像起床，防止他错过上班时间。起初的一次，周防觉得应该让宗像多休息一下，所以没有叫他起床，可惜宗像毫不领情地大发雷霆，连续好几周都拒绝了周防的求欢。这场小意外让周防为了把宗像重新拐到床上花费了相当大的努力，因此他权衡之后觉得，把宗像从床上拎起来好让他准时上那个该死的无聊的班才是相对来说不太麻烦的选择。反正早起叫宗像起床对周防来说并不是什么难事，事实上，因为他每天的大部分时间都在睡觉，所以关键时刻基本上是不会睡过去的。  
为了有效地叫醒宗像，周防找到了一个对他们两人来说都绝对可靠而且令人愉悦的方法——虽然宗像强烈抗议后一点的真实性，不过周防觉得，宗像从来都那么言不由衷，所以一直不把他的意见当回事。周防会带着一脸充满期待的欠揍笑容啃咬舔舐宗像的耳垂，瘙痒的触感让青之王将脸转向入侵者，而此时周防就会恰到好处地抓住时机俘获他的双唇索吻，确保宗像能够彻底醒过来。如果还是没怎么睡醒，青之王就会在朦胧中抬手揽住周防的后脑，让手指穿过他的红发并且打开唇齿回吻。随着吻的深入，逐渐升高的体温同样也唤醒了他的意识。宗像会迷迷糊糊地觉得周防现在不应该在这里，更不应该在做他正在做的事，所以在他终止晨吻并且一言不发地下床之前，总会发出点埋怨又委屈的声音。  
周防始终用着这个方法，因为宗像从来不会落下发出那个声音，半是因为不得不起床而恼怒，半是因为自己又一次允许周防上床而恼怒。这个孩子气的声音总是让周防偷笑，它让宗像看起来几乎有点可爱。不是每一个人都有特权看到青之王这么可爱的样子，事实上，恰恰是他的劲敌周防尊才能看到，不得不说这有点讽刺。讽刺，而且惹人爱恋。这种想法让周防脸上的偷笑变成了一个微笑。不过通常当他看着宗像下床，微笑就会变得有点苦涩，因为他发现自己希望他们两个人，尤其是宗像，可以不被那些占据了他们全部时间的义务所约束。  
于是，当周防发现今天不是工作日以后，抢在宗像站起来以前抓住了他的手腕。宗像瞪着他，“请放开我的手，我要迟到了。”  
“今天是星期六。”周防站起来双手环住宗像的身体亲吻着他的颈子坚持道。  
“什么？那您为什么要叫醒我？”宗像有些恼怒地试图挣脱周防的怀抱，可惜赤之王非常坚决。  
“什么让你觉得我会一直乖乖地按时叫醒你好让你上那个无聊的班？”周防撒了个谎，手掌游移在宗像的胸膛和下腹。  
宗像皱起眉，“好吧，我还期待着即使是您这样一个野蛮人，也至少知道要像您一直以来做的那样，为把一个喝醉的人引诱上床而负责任。”  
“你才是昨晚引诱我的那个，醉鬼。”周防取笑道，抓住他的肩膀让他转过来跨坐在自己身上，“反正你有整个周末可以休息。”  
宗像叹了口气，似乎放弃了继续争论，并且（又一次）同意放任周防的行为。“我真想知道为什么您总是能把我拉到这种处境。”  
周防笑了起来，将自己嵌在宗像分开的双腿之间。“可能是因为你爱我？”  
这个问题提出得太轻飘飘了，所以宗像也只是一笑置之。他勾起双腿缠在周防的臀部，伸出双臂将他拉下来用玩笑的语气回应着，“当然。和你爱我的程度一样多。”  
“哈，没错。”周防更加沉下身握住宗像的臀部。他们的唇舌迅速找到了彼此，宗像伸出一只手摸索到床头柜上的润滑剂递给周防，不过那个红头发看起来并没打算接，他握住宗像的手指，另一只手则揉捏上他的乳首。宗像享受地任由了他的动作，很快，已经被唤醒却没有得到照顾的下方让他发出了一声轻微不满的叹息。  
周防调笑着吻上去，“真心急啊。”  
“那就快点，”宗像催促道，“我们可没有一整天的时间。”  
“可我们确实有。”周防挑起一边眉毛反驳。  
“您不会觉得我想和您在这呆一整天吧？和我所知道的某些人不同，我是有自己的生活的。”  
“所以你觉得你的拼图比我有意思？”周防故意做出一个受伤的表情。  
“当然是。”宗像面无表情地回答。  
“那就看看吧。”周防的表情有了一丝挑战的意味。他打开润滑剂的盖子涂满手指，直接将三根手指送入了宗像的身体。  
突如其来的拉扯让宗像的表情有一点痛苦，周防刚想撤出手指，适应了闯入后宗像的表情就转变成了挑衅的笑容，“好多了”，青之王又恢复到那个傲慢的态度。  
得到了鼓励让周防弯曲手指按压在宗像的前列腺上。一波波快感很快将那个傲慢的表情变成了沉迷，周防得意地扬起嘴角，俯身啃咬着宗像的喉咙，手指不断地抽插，每一下都准确地顶在他敏感的一点上。  
宗像在周防扩张的时候故意在他背上留下深深的抓痕，肯定很疼，不过和周防的挑衅相比，这不算什么。“已经可以了。”  
周防离开宗像的喉咙注视着他的眼睛取笑道，“可以了？我可不想弄伤陛下。”  
这玩笑太多余了，宗像想，他支起胳膊决定站起来离开这个讨厌的野蛮人。“如果担心会弄伤，您就应该不要再碰我。”他皱着眉想把周防从身上扒开。  
周防当然不会让他离开。“这可一点也不好玩”，他将宗像推倒回床上，深深探入他的身体动作起来，用吻封住了宗像的唇舌好让他不再继续抱怨。宗像确实懒得抱怨了，他早就知道想不用打架就从周防这得到什么简直是期待太多。宗像深谙调情的哲学，而且觉得周防是个方便又技佳的伴侣，所以被激怒还算值得。快感不断增加，宗像忍不住发出了愉悦的声音。  
这让他从周防那里收获了一声满足的低吟，红发的人伸出一只手，配合着下身的动作抚弄上宗像挺立的部位。在这样双重服务下，宗像很快射在了两人身间，肠壁肌肉的收缩也让周防接近高潮，他继续顶弄着直到同样发泄在宗像体内。周防撤出软下来的部分，为两人做了清理，伸手环住宗像的腰打算再睡一觉，不想宗像却下了床。  
这次轮到周防皱眉了，“你要干嘛去？”  
“我告诉过您我有自己的生活，”宗像露出一个不屑一顾的表情穿上衣服。  
“所以你真打算为了该死的拼图把我扔下，”周防撅起嘴不大高兴。  
“它们更有意思，我告诉过您了。”这次宗像已经忍不住脸上装模作样的表情。跟周防说拼图比他有意思其实有点不太公平，不过他不应该那样取笑自己的。这是自食其果，宗像腹诽着。”下次再卖力一点或许您就会排在前面了。“宗像说着离开了房间，留下周防傻傻地看着房门关上。  
【END】


	2. 补偿（Compensations）

自从那次被草薙强迫地拽到宗像的办公室去亲自谈论吠舞罗的事务之后，周防就养成了拜访宗像办公室的习惯。对酒吧老板来说，不幸的是，赤之王的目的从来都不是找青之王谈事，只是躲开Homra酒吧里那些活力四射的家伙。宗像的办公室相对来说安静一些，即使宗像经常（倒也不是一直）抱怨说周防是个野蛮人、社会的寄生虫和类似的废话。很不幸，宗像似乎非常热衷于长篇大论地讲道理，无论是关于这些的，还是关于公德心或者正义什么的，即使他大多数时候都像是在对着一堵墙讲话。尽管如此，宗像似乎还是期待着只要他重复足够多次，这些道理就能灌进周防“空空如也的大脑袋”（这是宗像说的）。可惜这永远不会发生。永远。周防早就学会了无视宗像的废话连篇，只当作是面对着做一个无聊的演讲家或者是一台锁定在某个无聊频道的收音机。他甚至发现宗像讲那些废话的时候的声音很好听，非常催人入睡，而这无疑让宗像很恼火。  
这种行为让宗像不止一次想踢周防的头弄醒他，但他总是以这个野蛮人睡着的时候比醒着的时候更容易让人忍受而放任他随便，再说这同时也是个把一部分红豆酱分到周防的碟子里的好机会。周防总是会发现（太明显了），不过却从来什么都不说，只是默默看着宗像。这种目光意味着他将会在某些地方报复回来，而且，是和宗像所想的不一样的地方。无论如何，什么都比红豆酱强。如果宗像足够诚实的话，他就会承认周防的报复比红豆酱要好多了，也会承认其实他很享受周防频繁的拜访。这不仅帮助宗像分担了淡岛的红豆酱，更是一种单纯的陪伴。在收到黄金之王或者其他政府官员那些讨厌的命令后，有个人在旁边让他纾解挫折感其实很好。既然他不能在下属面前发怒，那么周防的存在可以很方便他释放压力。  
有一天，周防问宗像，既然他那么讨厌他，为什么还能容忍他呆在这。  
“您想要哪种答案呢，为表关心多问一句？”宗像从他的热茶上抬起眼睛。  
“你提问的时候想得到哪种回答？”周防明显对宗像的转移话题有些不满。  
宗像只是笑了笑作为回应，他今天看起来心情不错。“是我的错。我应该知道您这样头脑简单的人会只想知道真相，而不是像一些人，更愿意听到能够取悦他们的答案，无论是真是假。”  
周防听出了宗像刚刚和他所说的后一种人会面过，而且他发挥好口才成功地愚弄了那个混蛋，所以现在才这么心情愉快。不过周防并不关心那个混蛋，只是觉得宗像似乎又把他当成小孩子嘲笑了。本来周防就要发怒了，但是蒸汽凝结在宗像的眼镜上让青之王看起来非常可笑，所以他只是笑着走过去摘下宗像的眼镜，“所以呢？”  
宗像意料之中地生气地抢回眼镜擦干净，“用这种方法看着你比较简单，”他一边说一边重新戴上眼镜。  
周防微微挑起眉毛表示自己不相信他的话。“而且，你在这里比较有助于我发泄挫败感。”他承认道。  
“哈，你真是跟虐待狂，哼，宗像？”  
“一点也不想从您这听到这话，而且这是你应得的。”  
这时候，周防脑海里浮现出一个念头，他哼了一声，似乎对宗像刚才的评论表示赞同，露出一个狡猾的笑容。周防爬到宗像身边，“但是，宗像，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“还有更好的方法来释放压力，你知道吗？”  
他的动作让宗像不明所以地（或者说惊恐地）退到墙边。周防的微笑演变成了如同猛兽将猎物逼到角落般的充满侵略性的笑容，他低头凑向宗像的胯部。这时周防的意图就变得非常明显了，宗像本能地抬起了一条腿。这个举动被周防视作了邀请，但他立刻就被宗像一脚踢在脸上踹到后面。“混蛋，很疼！”青之王无视了他的叫喊，站起来走回办公桌后。  
他看也不看周防地说，“如果那是你释放压力的唯一途径，恐怕暂时是不会有人来陪你的。”  
周防看不到宗像的脸，不过他能听出他声音里的狡猾。烦死了，青之王是周防所见过的最烦人的最狡猾的混蛋，不过也正是由于这个原因，和他在一起是最有趣的。周防也站起来，拿了一整碟淡岛的红豆酱放到宗像的办公桌上，“那我猜你也暂时不得不自己吃自己的这份了。”  
这一击正中中心，宗像有些咬牙切齿，“混——”  
他没能说完这句话，因为周防将食指抵在了他的嘴上。“嘘，”他使了个充满邪气的眼色，“你可不能穿着这身制服骂人啊，尊敬的Scepter4室长宗像礼司。”  
宗像简直快被气得冒烟了，“我恨你，周防尊。”  
“啊，我猜也是。晚上见，宗像。”赤之王得意洋洋地走出了办公室。  
【END】


End file.
